Além de toda dor
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: P.O.V.curtinha do Milo durante a fase Santuário de Hades.[OneShot,Angst, Romance, Shounenai, Ice&Poison]


**Além de toda dor...**

**Por:**_Scorpius no Mila/Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:**_P.O.V. do Milo durante a fase Santuário de Hades._

_(Angst, Romance, Shounen-ai, Ice&Poison)_

Athena, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu te defendo, luto em teu nome e o que ganho: sofrimento, perdas irreparáveis, tristeza atrás de tristeza e mais uma luta. Mas tinha de ser contra ele? Contra a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo? Justo agora que a idéia de que não tinha remédio, que tinha de seguir em frente como um Cavaleiro digno, já estava começando a entrar nessa minha cabeça dura isso tinha de acontecer?

Não quis acreditar, juro que não queria admitir que aquele cosmo tão gélido havia voltado ao Santuário. Mas estava. E não só aquele cosmo. Outros cosmos familiares haviam surgido depois de tanto tempo. "Como se estavam mortos?" pensei. Vi seus corpos sem vida, ajudei a enterrá-los, um em especial me fez sentir tamanha dor que cheguei a odiá-lo. Por que me abandonar justo agora? Justo quando finalmente tudo havia se acertado entre nós?

Esse ódio porém não durou mais que um segundo. Depois veio a saudade, a perda, o amor, as lembranças. Por onde passasse nesse maldito Santuário lembrava de sua presença. Ter de ver Athena em seus aposentos então era uma tortura. Pois teria de passar por lá. E não queria ir lá novamente. Lembraria de todos os momentos, bons e ruins, que passamos juntos. Não podia lembrar, não naquele momento, sei que não suportaria. E olha que sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro! Já passei por situações difíceis, muitas vezes pondo minha vida em risco.

Mas nunca tinha passado por isso.

Ao sentir um poderoso cosmo indo para onde Athena e eu nos encontrávamos, e ver como havia ficado a Sala do Mestre, não tive mais dúvidas. Eram eles. Aqueles cosmos familiares que senti eram realmente deles. Como haviam se rebaixado a esse ponto? Como ele foi fazer tal coisa a mim? Não tinha jeito então? Teria de enfrentá-los mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Voltei a meu templo, depois de Kanon ter recebido meu golpe como forma de pagar as vidas inocentes que pereceram por conta de suas ambições. Iria esperá-los ali. Se chegassem até meu templo. Metade de mim torcia para que não. Não queria lutar contra ele, matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Outra metade ansiava por isso. Parte por vingança, parte porque desejava vê-lo novamente. Mesmo que não pudesse beijá-lo, não pudesse sorrir, dizer as saudades que esse desgraçado me fez sentir, só olhar seu rosto novamente já me bastava.

Vê-lo vivo me deixaria ao mesmo tempo feliz e profundamente angustiado.

Esperei, atento a cada movimento no Santuário. Foi aí que senti. Uma energia ofensiva poderosíssima vinda do templo de Virgem e o cosmo de Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus, desaparecendo. Flores rosadas caíram por todo Santuário. Derramei lágrimas por meu amigo. Chegara a hora, não poderia mais esperar. Foi difícil acreditar até que ponto chegariam. O golpe proibido por Athena. Um dos golpes mais covardes de que se tem notícia: o Athena Exclamation. Eles o usaram contra Shaka. Contra UM único Cavaleiro.

Desci a escadaria até o templo de Virgem, o ódio fazendo meu sangue ferver. Meu coração acelerou ao vê-lo novamente, mas ataquei sem hesitar. E teria disparado Antares se o Galaxian Explosion do Saga não tivesse me detido. Queria vingança, acima de qualquer sentimento.

Olhei novamente para aquele rosto que tanto amava. Se não usasse aquela Sapuris seria a mesma pessoa de minhas lembranças e momentos mais felizes e marcantes. A mesma que, depois de sua morte, aparecia em meus sonhos e me fazia derramar lágrimas de saudade. Aquele mesmo corpo cujo desenho sabia de cor, que amei de todas as maneiras que essa palavrinha, tão banal atualmente, é capaz de significar.

Eles estavam decididos, já se encontravam na posição do Athena Exclamation. Enquanto a nós, combateríamos fogo com fogo. Ficamos na mesma posição, Mu segurando firmemente o terço que pertencia a Shaka, seus olhos ainda úmidos pelo pranto que derramou por ele. Eu, bem de gente para aquele que amava. Ele não podia me ver, sentir, falar ou sentir o cheiro, mas ouvira o que disse e sabia que estava à sua frente.

Seus olhos, opacos, pareciam olhar fixamente para mim, mas isso não era possível, acho, já que o ataque de Shaka havia acabado com sua visão. Parecia que ele queria me dizer algo, mas não quis escutá-lo. Se o escutasse não sei se manteria minha decisão. Mas ele falou diretamente com meu cosmo do mesmo jeito.

Há pouco tempo atrás, Athena disse o quanto eles devem ter sofrido por voltar-se contra o Santuário e foi aí que compreendi. Eles nunca pretenderam trair Athena. Ela pediu a Kanon que entregasse um baú a Saga e lá dentro encontrava-se a adaga que ele usara para tentar tirar a vida da deusa, quando ela era apenas um bebê. Foi quando a própria Athena apunhalou-se.

Um misto de alívio e revolta tomou conta de mim. O levantei e apertei com força seu pescoço. Lágrimas ininterruptas brotaram de meus olhos. Perguntei-lhe por quê. Por que tudo aquilo? Será que ele não imaginou a dor que senti?

Mas ele não respondeu. Despediu-se e seguiu com Saga e Shura.

Encontro-me indo onde os demais espectros se encontram. Agora já fazem doze horas que eles apareceram no Santuário. Em minha mente só vem a vontade de derrotar de vez a fonte de todo essa mal e as palavras que Kamus me disse, pouco antes dos Athena Exclamation serem disparados:

_"Sempre Milo, para sempre" (1)_

Também te amarei para sempre Kamus. Para todo o sempre.

**Owari**

* * *

_(1)Retirado da fic Forever and One da Enfermeira-chan._

**Comentários da autora: **_Sinceramente, chorei um tanto enquanto criava essa fic. Toda a idéia surgiu num dia friozinho, eu sozinha em casa(soh c/ meu irmãozinho de 1 ano e meio), depois de ter assistido pela terceira vez o DVD c/ o episódio 4 da Saga de Hades. A partir desse episódio lembrei o que ocorreu nos episódios 10 e 11 (ñ tenho pc em casa, então ñ dah pra assistir ao cd q tenho toda hora) e decidi escrever. Senti muita pena do Milo enquanto escrevia (e sou chorona pra caramba mesmo)._

_Ficou curtinha + como eh um P.O.V. e não tem diálogos o tamanho da fic acaba sendo reduzido mesmo._

_A fic contém referências à fic Forever and Onde a minha amiga Enfermeira-chan. Quem ainda não conferiu confira, pois essa fic eh muito boa._

_Minha primeira experiência com P.O.V. e com angst. Que tal? Acredito que toda experiência é válida não é?_

_Será que alguém vai chorar tanto quanto eu chorei pra escrevê-la? Acho que não..._

_Reviews, por favor! Minha força pra escrever vem dos comentários que vcs mandam._

_Kissus para todos e aguardem pois em breve terei mais novidades para fãs de Milo&Kamus_

_Até mais!_

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

_PS: Alguém aí reparou q eh minha primeira fic c/ meu novo nick? O q acharam?_


End file.
